1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lens, and more particularly to a driving apparatus of a zoom lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the improvement of image technology, image devices, such as camera, video camera, microscope, and scanner, are made small and light as possible that the zoom lens mounted in such image devices has to be smaller. FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 show a conventional driving apparatus 100 of a zoom lens and a fixed barrel 110 thereof. It provides a room 120 beside the fixed barrel 110, in which a guiding rail 130 is received. The guiding rail 130 engages a lens frame 140 that the lens frame 140 is driven to move along the guiding rail 130 for focusing.
However, the room 120 is outside the fixed barrel 110 that it needs extra space for the room 120 and the guiding rail 130. As a result, the size of the image device is limited by the driving apparatus 100. Therefore, the conventional driving apparatus 100 of the zoom lens still has some places that need to be improved.